À la lumière de leurs étoiles
by Amako-sama
Summary: Ils s'aiment, ils s'aimeront toujours. Ils sont liés et c'est plus fort que tout. Et c'est quand ils se sourient qu'on mesure la profondeur de ce qui est et de ce qui sera la plus belle histoire d'amour de tous les temps. Recueil d'OS FrostIron.
1. I'm Only Getting Started

Recueil basé sur les vidéos de Zelynxia, vous pouvez retrouver le lien de sa chaîne sur mon profil. J'ai son autorisation pour publier ces O.S.

Cet O.S. est basé sur la vidéo **"I'm Only Getting Started"** et sa chanson, **Blackout** de Breathe Carolina, et comportera une suite.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Can you keep up the pace like you're dying for this?_

_And when you say "I'm not okay"  
I left my phone in the cab  
now you cant get me._

_I'm only getting started_

Loki se dirigeait vers la villa de Malibu où avait lieu une énième conférence de presse à propos des événements récents qui avaient secoué la ville. Von Doom s'était allié au Titan Fou pour organiser l'invasion de la Terre en échange d'un artefact du SHIELD, le Tesseract. Le cube cosmique avait été dérobé au SHIELD, l'un de leurs agents était tombé sous son contrôle, un portail s'était ouvert dans les cieux et des centaines de milliers d'extraterrestres avaient déferlés sur New York.

Loki se trouvait ce jour-là au siège de la rédaction de son journal. Il était descendu dans la rue prendre un café quand une flèche de lumière avait jaillit de la Tour STARK pour déchirer le ciel. Il n'avait pas paniqué. Pas immédiatement. Lorsque les premiers... Chitauris avaient passé le portail, il s'était réfugié à l'intérieur du café et avait attendu que ça passe. Et maintenant, c'était lui qu'on avait envoyé pour représenter le _Daily New-York_ à la conférence de presse qu'organisait Stark pour tenter de leur expliquer ce qui s'était passé.

Loki pouvait reconnaître que ce type était très fort. Vraiment. Parce que parvenir à s'en tirer devant une meute de journalistes à demi paniqués, ça relevait presque du miracle. Mais Stark s'en sortait toujours à merveille, lâchait même quelques blagues, et au final tout le monde était content. Loki ne croyait pas vraiment en la force d'attaque des Avengers, mais qui que soient ces bouffons, ils avaient de la chance d'avoir Tony Stark dans leurs rangs. Le journaliste espérait juste qu'ils s'en rendaient compte.

Il longea la côte au volant de la décapotable de service que son journal mettait à sa disposition pour ce genre de sortie. Il s'agissait de bien présenter et Loki était incontestablement leur journaliste événementiel qui présentait le mieux. Il était beau, élégant, charmant, parlait bien avec un accent scandinave qui faisait baver les femmes et rongeait les hommes de jalousie. Le fait qu'il ne cause jamais de scandales ajoutait à sa réputation pour en faire le favori lorsqu'il s'agissait de couvrir les événements les plus importants.

La villa fut bientôt en vue et Loki abaissa les lunettes de soleil de ses cheveux vers son nez en esquissant un sourire cynique. Le spectacle pouvait commencer. Il se gara aux côtés d'une lamborghini qui appartenait de toute évidence à Stark si on en jugeait par son nom écrit sur la plaque d'immatriculation. Il ouvrit la portière et sortit élégamment de la voiture, la fermant d'une pression sur la carte magnétique qui avait remplacé la clé. D'une démarche assurée, il s'avança vers la villa. Sur son passage, quelques journalistes people, principalement des femmes, jetaient des regards avides à sa silhouette sculpturale.

La rédaction avait absolument tenu à avoir un droit de regard sur ses vêtements et il se faisait l'impression d'un gigolo. Voire d'un gogo danseur. Son slim de cuir serré et sa chemise de soie verte moulaient son corps et il se sentait extrêmement mal. Heureusement, il avait la sensation que les lunettes noires qui mangeaient son visage fin le protégeaient du monde et lui évitaient de se rendre ridicule.

Il pénétra finalement dans la villa, son calepin et son stylo à la main, sans jeter un seul regard au buffet qui trônait dans un coin du salon, et alla directement dans la salle où se tiendrait la conférence. Cette même salle où Stark avait fait l'annonce qu'il était Iron Man. Loki était là, ce jour-là, et avait été tellement surpris qu'il était resté assis sur son siège, les yeux écarquillés, tandis que ses collègues se jetaient en avant pour demander des précisions à Stark.

Cette fois, il s'assit au premier rang et croisa les jambes avant de remonter ses lunettes sur son front. Il fixa sans y prêter attention le pupitre derrière lequel Stark allait faire son discours. Restait à attendre. Il ne fit pas vraiment attention à ceux qui s'assirent à ses côtés, comprenant vaguement que la femme à sa droite avait déjà assisté à de nombreuses conférences de Stark et qu'elle était vraisemblablement de Vanity Fair.

Finalement, le roi de la fête arriva. Contrairement à son habitude, il ne portait pas un costume complet. Il avait laissé sa veste au vestiaire, ainsi que sa cravate, et ne portait qu'une chemise de lin gris perle et un pantalon droit. Loki haussa un sourcil. C'était inhabituel. Une volonté de... de quoi ? De montrer que rien ne perturbait le milliardaire génial qu'il était ? Ça ne marchait pas sur Loki. Il voyait les cernes sous le maquillage, les traits tirés et le sourire faux. Bien. Stark ne digérait pas l'invasion. Voilà qui était matière à travailler.

La conférence s'enclencha sans que Loki n'en prenne conscience et bientôt les questions plurent sur Stark qui y répondait avec aisance et contrait quand il en ressentait le besoin. Loki leva son stylo et le génie l'interrogea.

- Oui, Laufeyson ?

- Comment prenez-vous cette invasion ? Est-ce un affront personnel à Iron Man ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qu'on a mit en danger, c'est ma ville. D'aucuns diront que c'est extrêmement prétentieux mais, chéri, je suis Tony Stark. Donc oui, c'est un affront personnel malgré tout. Mais il y a des vies en jeu et ça, je ne peux pas le laisser passer.

- Monsieur Stark !

- Miss Everhart ?

- Des rumeurs circulent à propos de l'entente cordiale entre les Avengers. N'est-ce que cela ?

- Je vois très bien où vous voulez en venir. Nous avons prit des chemins différents pour quelques temps.

- Voulez-vous dire que si une nouvelle attaque se produisait, vous ne seriez pas en mesure de la contrer ?

- Nous sommes entièrement prêts à répondre à une offensive, Miss.

- Entretenez-vous une relation avec le Captain Rogers ?

- C'est une plaisanterie ? grinça Stark.

- Je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse. N'est-ce pas dangereux pour la cohésion du groupe en cas de rupture ?

- Miss Everhart, je pense que vous devriez réviser votre vue. Le Captain est quelque peu handicapé sur certains plans physiques pour me plaire.

- Pourtant, vous vous êtes déclaré bisexuel il y a quelques années.

- En effet et je le maintiens. Mais le Captain Rogers n'entretient aucune relation avec moi et je suis la définition même de célibataire. D'ailleurs, s'il y a des intéressées dans la salle, je suis tout ouïe.

- L'esquive ne fonctionnera pas toujours, Mr. Stark.

- Écoutez Everhart, nous venons de subir une crise sans précédents, des extraterrestres ont envahis la ville de New-York, tuant des centaines de civils et détruisant des bâtiments, nous sommes sous le joug d'une menace d'invasion constante ! Nous apprenons que des dieux existent et qu'ils se baladent impunément dans l'espace ! Une guerre interstellaire est tout à fait envisageable et vous me parler de ma relation inexistante avec un soldat de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, génétiquement modifié et congelé pendant soixante-dix ans ! Vous ne croyez pas que nous avons d'autres PRIORITÉS ?

- Je, commença le journaliste.

- Je crois que Monsieur Stark a clarifié la situation, Christine, la coupa Loki. Si tu nous laissais reprendre la conférence sur le sujet qui nous concerne, s'il-te-plaît ?

- Merci, Laufeyson.

- Je vous en prie.

La conférence reprit donc, rythmée de questions plus inquiètes les unes que les autres sur l'avenir de la planète et les chances de la Terre si une guerre interstellaire était effectivement engagée. Une paire d'heures plus tard, les questions s'épuisèrent et Stark proposa à tout le monde d'aller se rafraîchir au buffet et que si certains d'entre eux avaient encore quelques questions, il était à leur disposition.

Loki alla prendre un verre au buffet et attendit que les parasites du journalisme aient finit de harceler le milliardaire pour s'avancer à son tour. Stark lui adressa un demi-sourire, reconnaissant de son intervention de tout à l'heure. Loki prit une gorgée de son verre et se plaça devant le génie qui attendait sa question un sourcil haussé et une ombre de sourire sur les lèvres.

- Monsieur Stark.

- Laufeyson.

- C'est Loki.

- C'est peu commun, comme prénom.

- Pas plus que d'être un super-héros, si je peux me permettre.

- Oh, appelez-moi héros, j'adore ça.

- Je me doute, oui, dit Loki en faisant la moue.

- Vous avez une question.

- En effet.

- Ne vous faites pas prier.

- Très bien. Vous et moi, dans un lit, ça vous intéresse ?

Stark faillit s'étouffer alors qu'il déglutissait. Il haussa un sourcil surpris, s'enquérant du regard de la sincérité de la proposition de Loki. Mais Loki était on ne peut plus sérieux et le fit comprendre d'une œillade suggestive.

- Vous êtes vraiment sérieux ?

- Oui. Vous êtes beau et il y a une vague rumeur populaire qui dit que vous baisez bien.

- Vous êtes vulgaire.

- Tout à fait. Alors ?

- Non.

- Non ?

- Ne posez pas de question et allez reprendre un verre, chéri.

Stark fit demi-tour et repartit dans ses quartiers, glissant à l'oreille de Hogan de demander à tout le monde de sortir. Loki lança un dernier regard au corps musclé de Stark qui s'éloignait. Il l'aurait, il s'en faisait la promesse.

- Monsieur Stark, le Daily pour vous.

- Passez-le moi. Oui ?

- Monsieur Stark, c'est Loki Laufeyson.

- Bordel Laufeyson, c'est la troisième fois cette semaine ! C'est non !

- Mais...

- Au revoir !

- Monsieur Stark, un organisme indépendant pour vous.

- Quel type ?

- Aide internationale.

- Passez-les moi. Oui ?

- Monsieur Stark, c'est Loki L-

- Allez vous faire foutre !

- Monsieur Stark, un...

- Je ne veux _même pas_ le savoir.

- Mais... C'est l'agent Romanoff.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Romanoff ? J'suis pas d'humeur !

- On a un problème.

- J'arrive.

- Monsieur Stark, Loki Laufeyson pour vous.

- Ah, il se présente maintenant ! Passez-le moi. Oui ?

- Monsieur Stark, c'est-

- Je sais qui c'est ! Vous me faites chiez, Laufeyson, vous savez ça ?

- Alors ?

- C'est d'accord. Ce soir, vingt heures au Midnight.

- Ce fut un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous.

- Oh, allez vous faire mettre.

- J'attends ce soir, merci.

- _Putain_ !

Loki eut un sourire satisfait en appuyant sur la touche rouge de son smartphone. Il avait enfin ce qu'il voulait. Il s'approcha de sa penderie, cherchant mentalement ce qui lui irait le mieux pour ce soir tout en parcourant les rayonnages des yeux. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un maillot de corps sans manches vert foncé. Avec une mine appréciative, il retira sa chemise pour enfiler le maillot. Il jugea que son slim noir conviendrait et ajouta une veste en cuir et un foulard vert à sa tenue. Un dernier regard à son reflet lui suffit à décider de nouer un fichu sur le haut de sa tête, puis il enfila une petite pierre scintillante à son oreille. Voilà. Stark ne _pouvait_ pas lui résister.

Il s'installa devant son ordinateur pour finir l'article qu'il avait entamé sur la campagne municipale de New-York. Personnellement, il voulait que ce maire marié à une noire bisexuelle passe, mais malheureusement, ce n'était pas sa place d'exprimer ses opinions. Il était journaliste, pas racoleur pour sa feuille de choux. Alors qu'il écrivait le point final, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure et vit dix-neuf heures cinquante. Le temps qu'il se rende à la boîte de nuit, il serait vingt heures passé. Mais Stark était connut pour son retard alors Loki ne s'inquiétait pas.

Il enfila ses baskets hautes et sortit dans la rue, emportant clés et portable. Avec son allure androgyne, il attirait les regards mais cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé et il mentirait en disant qu'il ne trouvait pas ça outrageusement flatteur. Il marcha d'un bon pas vers le Midnight, remarquant du coin de l'oeil une prostituée qu'il connaissait pour avoir fait l'école de journalisme avec elle. Comme quoi, le diplôme n'assurait pas la survie. Il s'approcha d'elle, lui fit la bise et glissa un billet de cent dollars dans son décolleté. Elle lui adressa un doux sourire, si déplacé sur ce visage trop maquillé.

Loki atteint rapidement la boîte de nuit. La queue était phénoménale. Il s'avança directement vers les vigiles qui le reconnurent et lui indiquèrent d'un mouvement de tête la rue qui longeait l'établissement. Loki les remercia et s'éloigna vers la ruelle, repérant la silhouette de Stark de loin, caché à la vue de la queue pour éviter les fans hystériques. Le journaliste se plaça rapidement à ses côtés, lui adressant un sourire aguicheur qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel.

Tous deux pénétrèrent dans la boîte de nuit et immédiatement, ils se perdirent dans le tourbillon de musique et de couleurs, de lumières et de cris, tandis que l'odeur de parfum, d'alcool et de sueur leur nouait la gorge. Bienvenue au cœur de la vie nocturne de New-York. Stark se dirigea immédiatement vers le bar et commanda un Bloody Mary, suivit de Loki qui prit un Mojito. Ils bougèrent vers la piste de danse, sirotant leur verre, Stark évitant soigneusement le regard de Loki.

Le journaliste finit son verre en une gorgée et le posa sur une table non loin, bien décidé à passer à l'acte. Il n'était pas là pour jouer, il avait un objectif et il l'attendrait. Il était Loki Laufeyson, le journaliste le plus en vue de l'État, alors bordel, il allait se le faire, Stark. Il attendit que le milliardaire ait fini son verre et vint se coller à lui, manœuvrant habillement pour l'amener au cœur de la piste de danse.

Entourés de dizaines de personnes, se trémoussant, enivrés par l'ambiance, Stark et Loki n'eurent d'autre choix que de se serrer l'un contre l'autre et Loki en profita largement, se frottant contre le corps musclé de Stark, pressant l'intégralité de son torse contre celui de Stark, nichant son nez dans son cou, soufflant dans son oreille, déposant des baisers papillons sur sa mâchoire. Stark le repoussa rapidement et manœuvra pour se retrouver dos à lui et face à une jeune femme qui le collait également.

Loki fronça les sourcils en voyant un sourire s'épanouir sur le visage de Stark alors que son regard se perdait dans le décolleté de sa partenaire. Loki se colla à son dos, épousant son corps et bougeant les hanches en accord avec celles de Stark. Il ne se laisserait pas faire comme ça. Mais au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'égrenaient, il voyait Stark s'éloigner de lui, dans tous les sens du terme, voleter de femme en femme sans lui adresser un regard.

Sans prêter attention au serrement vif qui contracta son cœur, Loki sortit de la boîte de nuit et rentra chez lui d'un pas rageur. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes de colère à peine contenues. Ça faisait foutrement mal de se rendre compte qu'on ne représente rien aux yeux de la personne qu'on cherche à impressionner. D'un autre côté, allez impressionner Tony Stark, pour voir.

-Laufeyson ? C'est Stark ! Ça vous dit qu'on se refasse une soirée ?

-Laufeyson ? Oui, c'est Stark ! Ce soir, vingt-deux heures au Midnight ?

-Laufeyson ? Dans deux heures ? Super !

-Loki ? C'est Tony ! À tout à l'heure !

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'accepter. Ce type, c'était plus qu'un défi, plus qu'un trophée sur un tableau de chasse. Ce type, c'était celui que Loki voulait à ses côtés. Maintenant. Et pour toujours, si possible. Mais Stark semblait avoir entamé une nouvelle tactique. Il embarquait Loki dans toutes ses soirées, toutes ses sorties, quand il allait au casino, qu'il sortait en ville, tout le temps. Loki était devenu son ombre.

Mais jamais Stark ne lui adressait un seul regard. Deux banalités dans la journée et ils ne s'échangeaient pas un mot de plus. C'était... c'était pire que de l'ignorance parce que tous les deux avaient conscience de la situation. Mais Loki ne voulait rien dire, prétendant que tout allait bien. Et Stark vivait sa vie sans se préoccuper des états d'âmes de son stalker des premiers jours.

Il y avait l'alcool, les soirées, la musique, la danse, le jeu, l'excitation, le frisson du danger et de l'interdit, la nouveauté, les bravades, les femmes, les sorties. Et puis les larmes dans l'oreiller le soir, les malédictions lancées aux quatre vents, les coups de fil et les « c'est d'accord, à tout à l'heure Tony ». C'était la vie de Tony Stark et de Loki Laufeyson. Et ça ne faisait que commencer.

_This time I've got nothing to waste  
Let's go a little harder  
I'm on fire, I wont Blackout  
I'm on my way  
I'm only getting started_

* * *

Voilà pour le premier OS ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et qu'il correspond à la vidéo, c'est du moins l'image que je m'en suis faite. Il y a une suite à cette histoire, basée sur une autre vidéo bien qu'elles ne se suivent pas en temps que telles.

N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews, pour moi et pour **Zelynxia** !

Je vous embrasse,

_**Amako.**_


	2. Tonight I'm Fucking You

Sérieusement, pas de reviews ? Bande de vilains. C'est pas compliqué un petit mot, si ?

Voilà la suite de **"I'm Only Getting Started"**, basée sur la vidéo **"Tonight I'm Fucking You"** et sur la chanson du même nom de Enrique Iglesias, que je vous conseille d'écouter comme pour le premier OS.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_I know you want me  
I made it obvious that I want you too  
So put it on me  
Let's remove the space between me and you _

_~ Loki Laufeyson, parlez après le signal sonore._

- Oui, Loki, c'est Tony, tu viendras à la soirée ? On se retrouve à vingt heures, comme d'habitude.

_~ Loki Laufeyson, parlez après le signal sonore._

- Loki, pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ? Je t'ai attendu !

_~ Loki Laufeyson, parlez après le signal sonore._

- Salut ! Ça te dit de sortir ce soir ? Vingt-deux heures, au Midnight ?

_~ Loki Laufeyson, parlez après le signal sonore._

- Tu aurais pû prévenir que tu ne viendrais pas ! On se revoit bientôt, hein !

_~ Loki Laufeyson, parlez après le signal sonore._

- Loki, c'est Tony, il y a une soirée à la Tour STARK en l'honneur des Avengers ce soir, tu viendras ? Je t'attends.

_~ Loki Laufeyson, parlez après le signal sonore._

- Ouais, c'est Tony. Pourquoi tu ne viens plus ? Pourquoi tu ne réponds plus ?

_~ Loki Laufeyson, parlez après le signal sonore._

- Loki. Je te le demande comme une faveur. Ce soir, juste toi et moi, au restaurant. Le Skylight, à vingt heures. S'il-te-plaît, viens.

_~Bip~ Vous avez huit nouveaux messages. Reçu aujourd'hui à dix-huit heures trente trois. Dites "effacer" pour le supprimer._

- Effacer.

* * *

- Hey, Loki !

- Salut Sif. Tu vas bien ?

- Oh tu sais, comme une fille qui fait le tapin.

- Ouais. Tiens, prend ça.

- Loki, faut que t'arrêtes de me filer du fric.

- J't'aime bien, Sif.

- J't'aime aussi.

_Dis-moi que tu m'aimes parce qu'on ne me le dis jamais, dis-le moi encore, cri-le moi parce que j'ai besoin de l'entendre._

* * *

- Regarde où tu marches !

- Pardon, laisse-moi t'aider.

- Y'a encore un livre derrière toi.

- Tiens.

- Merci. Et la prochaine fois, fais gaffe !

- Ouais, encore désolé.

_Désolé, désolé d'être moi, désolé d'être sur le chemin, désolé de t'avoir bousculé, vas te faire foutre, putain !_

* * *

- Salut toi !

- Pas intéressé.

_Pas intéressé, laisse-moi, laisse-moi en paix, je suis pas intéressé et je n'intéresse pas. Je veux qu'il s'intéresse à moi._

* * *

- Bonsoir monsieur. Vous avez réservé ?

- Je suis attendu.

- Pour quel nom ?

- Monsieur Stark.

- Suivez-moi s'il-vous-plaît.

- Je vous laisses vous installer, monsieur Stark est parti aux toilettes.

- Merci.

* * *

- Bonsoir Loki.

- Bonsoir Tony.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, et toi ?

- Bien aussi.

- Tant mieux.

- Oui.

_Non ça va pas, ça va pas du tout, tu vois ? Ouais, tu le vois, ça clignote sur mon visage, bordel._

* * *

- Que désirez-vous boire ?

- Un verre de San Pellegrino.

- Un scotch.

- Je reviens tout de suite.

- Merci.

- Alors, quoi de neuf ?

- Rien de spécial, et toi ?

- Oh, la routine. Les Avengers, tu vois.

- Oui, je vois.

_Non, non je vois pas, parle-moi, s'il-te-plaît, raconte-moi, montre-moi que je le mérite !_

* * *

- Voilà vos boissons. Puis-je prendre votre commande ?

- Revenez dans un instant, je vous pris.

- Bien sûr, bonne soirée messieurs.

_Bonne soirée, bien sûr. Comment ça pourrait être une bonne soirée ? Pourquoi je suis là, à le regarder, alors que lui, rien ne l'intéresse, alors que lui, je ne l'intéresse pas._

* * *

- Tu sais pourquoi on est là, Loki.

- Pour manger.

- Non, non, pas pour manger.

_Dis-le. Dis-le. Dis-le._

* * *

- Pourquoi alors ?

- Non, c'est à moi de te demander pourquoi. Pourquoi ne réponds-tu plus quand je t'appelle, pourquoi ne viens-tu plus quand je t'invite, pourquoi m'ignores-tu ?

- Pourquoi ?

_Pourquoi. Il demande pourquoi. C'est drôle, non ?_

- Je vais te dire pourquoi, Tony. Parce qu'il y a longtemps, je t'ai proposé de coucher avec moi, et que tu as dit non. Mais je voulais vraiment, moi, tu sais ?

_Non, tu ne sais pas, tu ne sais rien. Bien sûr._

- Alors je me suis accroché, je t'ai appelé, encore et encore. Tu te rappelles la première fois qu'on est sorti ? Je voulais juste coucher avec toi. Mais toi, toi tu t'es éloigné. T'es parti et t'es allé danser dans d'autres bras. Et moi, moi j'étais seul.

_Seul, seul comme maintenant alors que tu me fixes de tes grands yeux écarquillés, tes yeux qui ne comprennent pas, tes yeux sans leur étincelle de génie qui fait que les foules hurlent ton nom et que mon cœur le scande tout aussi fort._

- Et ça a recommencé, encore et encore. Deux soirées, trois galas, un cocktail de charité. Tu m'as emmené partout avec toi. Mais jamais, _jamais_ tu ne m'a adressé un seul regard. Je sais pas ce que t'as cru, que peut-être qu'en me traînant derrière toi j'allais arrêter de te vouloir. Mais t'avais tort. T'avais tellement tort.

_Ouais, parce que ça n'a rien apaisé du tout, ça m'a pas empêché de te vouloir._

- Alors tu me demandes pourquoi ? Mais parce que je ne veux plus coucher avec toi, maintenant ! Tu es content ? Hein, heureux ? Non ? Ouais, je veux plus coucher avec toi, Tony. Je te veux. Je te veux toi, tout entier, à jamais. Je suis amoureux de toi, parce que t'as pas voulu me plaquer contre un mur après une conférence de presse. Voilà pourquoi !

_Sinon, rien ne serait arrivé, rien, et on aurait été quitte, et moi heureux et toi tranquille. Répond à ça maintenant, génie. Arrange les choses, comme tu sais si bien le faire._

* * *

- Loki...

- Ouais, Loki. Loki, il va s'en aller et tu vas l'oublier, d'accord ?

- Messieurs, je peux prendre votre commande.

- Occupez-vous de monsieur, j'allais partir.

- Loki, non !

- Tenez, mettez ça sur mon compte. Loki, ne t'en vas pas !

- Loki !

- Loki !

_Plus de Loki. Loki n'est plus. Loki, il veut juste s'enfermer dans sa chambre et pleurer comme une adolescente. Laisse-moi tranquille, Stark._

* * *

- Loki, ouvre cette porte !

- Casse-toi, Stark !

- Non, je resterai là jusqu'à ce que tu m'ouvres.

- Stark, dégage.

- Non.

- Je vais appeler la police.

- Je contrôle la police.

- Mon cul. Barre-toi et laisse-moi en paix.

- Non, je veux qu'on discute.

- Y'a plus rien à dire.

* * *

- Loki, si tu n'ouvres pas, je défonce la porte.

- T'osera pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que si tu fais ça, je te fais un procès pour harcèlement, je change de pays et d'identité.

- T'osera pas.

- Oh, tu crois ? T'es prêt à prendre le risque ?

_Tu me fais mal, Tony. Mal. Mal. Mal._

* * *

- Loki, ouvre-moi s'il-te-plaît.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ?

- Tu m'ouvres la porte ?

- Bouge-toi Stark.

- Je ne suis pas parfait. Je suis l'homme qu'on voit dans les médias et je n'ai rien à offrir de plus.

- C'est pathétique et puéril, ce que tu me fais.

- Laisse-moi parler. Je te promet rien. Mais ouvre la porte et tous les deux, on verra ce qu'on peut faire.

- Tous les deux ? C'est beau, Stark. C'est comme la paix dans le monde. Ça marche toujours mieux sur le papier.

- J'ai privatisé la paix mondiale.

- Alors quoi, tu vas me privatiser ?

- Non, je vais te monopoliser. Racheter tes actions en bourse et devenir actionnaire majoritaire.

- Tu n'es pas assez riche.

_Tu n'as pas assez à m'offrir. Ça coûtera trop cher de te laisser entrer._

* * *

- Loki, ouvre la porte.

- J'ai quoi en échange ?

- Moi.

* * *

- Tony.

- Oui ?

- Vas te laver, tu pue la transpiration.

- Je t'aime aussi, chéri.

_M'appelle pas comme ça. Je vais y croire sinon._

* * *

_Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do__  
__You know my motivation__  
__Give in my reputation__  
__Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude_

_But tonight I'm fucking you_

* * *

Okayyy, c'était pas du tout censé être aussi déprimant, surtout vu l'ambiance de la vidéo, mais je trouve que ça rend super bien, pas vous ? Et j'ai adoré écrire un texte uniquement avec dialogues, c'était fun. Bref.

Laissez une petite review pour **Zelynxia** ou pour moi !

Je vous embrasse,

_**Amako.**_


	3. Nothing but my aching soul

Bonsoir à tous et merci encore pour les reviews !

Cette fois-ci, on part dans du moins rigolo (si c'est possible) avec la vidéo **"Nothing but my aching soul"**. Je vous propose de la regarder et d'écouter **Young and Beautiful** de Lana del Rey en lisant cet O.S.

Ce texte aura une suite, qui sera publiée dans quelques O.S. et qui sera donc lisible et compréhensible même si vous ne vous rappelez plus de celui-ci.

Crédits à Zelynxia pour ses vidéos.

* * *

_Dear Lord, when I get to heaven  
Please let me bring my man  
When he comes tell me that you'll let him in  
Father tell me if you can _

Loki tenta désespérément de calmer sa respiration, son souffle erratique brûlant ses poumons et les larmes brûlantes montant à ses yeux. Encore un cauchemar. Un énième cauchemar. Il tourna brusquement le regard sur l'autre côté du lit, désespérément vide. Pas de Tony à ses côtés. Tony était quelque part, dieu sait où, retenu prisonnier par dieu sait qui. Et lui avait beau être un dieu, il ne savait pas du tout où il était. Il revoyait encore et encore son amant lui dire au revoir, lui promettant de revenir bientôt. Mais il n'était jamais revenu.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se rallonger et à enfoncer sa tête dans les oreillers pour tenter paradoxalement de ne pas s'étouffer dans son désespoir, une lueur pulsa au milieu de la pièce, semblant enfler jusqu'à envahir tout l'espace et soudain, une silhouette sombre apparut, happant chaque particule de lumière comme un trou noir. Loki la reconnu immédiatement cette silhouette voûtée. C'était celle de Hela, la déesse des Enfers. Sa fille. Un peu surpris de la savoir ici, il ne put s'empêcher d'être heureux de la revoir. Il lui adressa un sourire qu'elle ne lui rendit pas, abaissant les pans de sa grande capuche pour dévoiler son visage en partie décomposé.

- Bonsoir Hela, murmura Loki.

- Bonsoir papa. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer.

- Je t'écoute.

Loki fronça les sourcils et se redressa en position assise, sortant de sous les couverture pour mieux fixer sa fille qui le contemplait, le visage emplit de compassion.

- Le mortel, ton mortel, Anthony Stark...

- Oui ? Le ton de Loki tremblait déjà.

- Il a passé les portes de mon royaume cette nuit.

- Quoi ? souffla Loki, la voix se brisant alors que ses yeux brillaient des larmes qui ne s'étaient pas vraiment taries depuis son cauchemar.

- Je suis désolée. Il était en très mauvais état quand il est arrivé, je pense qu'il a été torturé. Il m'a immédiatement demandé de venir te voir pour te dire de ne plus t'inquiéter.

- De-de ne plus m'inquiéter ? rit Loki, comme fou. Il est MORT !

- Je suis vraiment désolée, papa.

Loki s'adossa à la tête du lit, ses cheveux ébouriffés par la nuit cascadant autour de son visage fin. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et sa respiration sifflante. Soudainement, il serra les poings, si forts que du sang s'en écoula et il se mit à hurler, les larmes dévalant ses joues. Il hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, jusqu'à ne plus avoir un souffle de voix, jusqu'à ce que Hela vienne près de lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il la repoussa immédiatement, tournant vers elle son regard orageux où pulsait une lueur de magie inquiétante.

- Ramène-le, ordonna sèchement Loki.

- Quoi ?

- Tu vas le ramener Hela, et tout de suite, continua-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

- Je-je ne peux pas.

- SI ! Si tu peux, et tu vas le faire, TOUT DE SUITE ! hurla Loki.

- Papa, arrête...

- Dépêche-toi ! cria Loki.

Hela se recula brusquement et lui adressa un regard indéchiffrable avant de disparaître, permettant à la lueur de la lune de revenir éclairer la pièce. Loki se laissa retomber sur le montant du lit, prenant une inspiration étranglée. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce devait être une mauvaise plaisanterie de son mortel adoré, ou peut-être même de Thor, ce grand nigaud. Tout, mais pas ça.

Mais tout concordait. Le silence radio, le manque d'informations filtrant des Avengers, retenus au SHIELD pour une durée indéterminée et à qui on avait interdit de parler à Loki -comment expliquer sinon qu'ils n'aient pas donné de nouvelles depuis le départ de Tony en mission ? Loki avait la foi. Il croyait en Stark, il savait que jamais il ne le laisserait tomber, jamais volontairement. Mais le génie était définitivement, désespérément, humain. Et aussi fragile qu'un papillon de cristal, se brisant au moindre souffle de vent. Loki ne voulait pas le croire. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Tony était mort.

Noyé dans sa douleur, il revit la discussion qu'ils avaient échangée quelques semaines plus tôt lorsque, revenant d'Asgard où Odin et Frigga lui avaient fait des remontrances, Loki avait demandé à Tony de devenir immortel. Les souverains d'Asgard avaient clairement expliqué à Loki qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir garder son humain pour toujours et qu'il allait devoir tâcher de se trouver une épouse correcte et de faire des héritiers pour l'option malheureuse où Thor mourrait sans avoir d'enfants.

Cela avait mit une claque à Loki qui avait prit la mortalité de son amant en pleine figure. Évidemment qu'il n'allait pas vivre éternellement et, inconsciemment, il l'avait toujours su. Mais se l'entendre dire par les deux personnes qui avaient consisté pendant plus de la moitié de sa vie son existence toute entière était toute autre chose. Loki était rentré en catastrophe du royaume doré et avait tenu à avoir une discussion avec Tony sur le champs. Le génie, sans comprendre de quoi il en retournait et devant l'air catastrophé de Loki, avait obtempéré et tous deux s'étaient assis pour discuter.

- Loki, je t'aime. Vraiment. Je ne pense pas avoir déjà aimé comme je t'aime. Mais te rends-tu compte de ce que tu demandes ? Toi plus que n'importe qui devrait savoir que l'immoralité n'est pas un cadeau.

- Es-tu en train de dire que tu refuses ?

- Loki, trésor...

- Comment vais-je faire sans toi ? Dis-moi, comment vais-je m'en sortir quand tu sera parti ?

- Ne raconte pas de conneries. Je ne suis pas la première personne que tu aimes. Tu m'oubliera et tu te trouvera une immortelle.

- Écoute-toi parler, tu es tellement égoïste ! s'écria Loki.

- Égoïste ? Est-ce que tu plaisantes ? Qui demande à l'autre de sacrifier son bonheur, ici ? répliqua Tony.

- Tu ne sera pas heureux avec moi, c'est ça ? persifla le dieu.

- Loki, ne joue pas à ça. Je sais que je ne te demande rien de facile, mais tu es dans la même position avec ta proposition empoisonnée. La voix de Tony sonnait fatiguée, emplie d'une extrême lassitude.

- Je...

- Loki, est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Comme, m'aimer pour de vrai ?

- Évidemment. Loki semblait outré par la question.

- Alors accepte que je ne veuille pas souffrir la perte de mes amis et de mon monde tel que je le connais.

- Sais-tu ce que tu demandes ?

- Sais-tu ce que toi, tu demandes ?

Le visage de Loki se ferma et il tourna la tête, quittant Tony du regard. L'ingénieur soupira et posa une main sur l'épaule du dieu qui la repoussa brusquement. Tony réitéra son geste, et cette fois Loki accepta la caresse.

- Je t'adore Tony. Je ne supporterai pas ta perte.

- Bien sûr que si. Et de toute façon, il nous reste encore facilement trente ans à vivre tous les deux ?

- Trente ans ? Tu ne prévois donc pas de vivre vieux ?

- Loki, ne soit pas stupide. Tu sais très bien qu'avec le réacteur, trente ans, c'est déjà un record.

- Je vais te soigner, je te promet.

- On verra. Mais je veux te demander quelque chose.

- Tout ce que tu veux.

- ... Te rend-tu compte de ce que je pourrais te demander maintenant ?

- Reste sérieux deux minutes, tu veux ?

- Pardon. Loki, est-ce que tu m'aimera toujours quand je serais un vieil alcoolique gâteux, râleur et radotant ? Est-ce que tu m'aimera toujours quand la vie aura fini de détruire les maigres choses qui ont pu te plaire chez moi ?

Loki se leva du lit et fit quelques pas vers la porte. Tony s'apprêtait à se lever pour le retenir quand le dieu se retourna. Son visage était crispé en une grimace colérique et des larmes brillaient au coin de ses yeux. Tony eut un soupir étranglé. Il détestait ce visage. Loki s'avança vers lui et se laissa tomber à genoux devant lui. Il leva les mains vers le visage de Tony et l'entoura de ses paumes avant de baiser son front, son nez et ses joues.

- Pour toujours et à jamais, jusqu'à ce que les étoiles cessent de briller et que l'Univers ai rendu son dernier souffle.

Tony ne fit pas remarquer à Loki qu'il allait mourir bien avant.

Loki ne fit pas remarquer à Tony qu'il pleurait comme une fillette.

Mais qu'importe les discussions désormais puisque Tony était mort et que jamais Loki ne pourrait le regarder vieillir, que plus jamais il ne verrait la fossette qui creusait sa joue quand il inventait, que plus jamais il ne le serrerait dans ses bras et se disant qu'il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Qu'importe qu'il demande à sa fille, à son père, à la Mort elle-même. Jamais on ne lui ramènerait son homme.

Quelque part en Helheim, il y a une âme qui erre et qui ne comprend pas. Le temps est passé trop vite et les années ne s'écouleront plus. Il y a une âme qui erre, mais la lumière brille au dessus d'elle. Une lumière bleutée, en écho à celle qui pulse sur sa poitrine. Vivante.

_Will you still love me, when I'm no longer young and beautiful_

_Will you still love me, when I got nothing by my aching soul_

_I know you will, I know that you will_

_And all the ways I got to know, y__our pretty face and electric soul_

* * *

Finiii :D C'est pas joyeux-joyeux, mais personne n'est mort les enfants... Bon, si en fait, mais on s'en fouuut, it's happyhour.

Bon, je vous attend au tournant, hein ! Si vous connaissez un peu la chaîne youtube, avez-vous une vidéo préférée ? Ah, et n'oubliez pas un petit mot pour Zelynxia, peut-être ?

Je vous embrasse,

_**Amako.**_


End file.
